Total Drama Club: Season 1
by Pool Party Leblanc
Summary: After being released from prison, a series of events gives Chris McLean a chance to host a reboot of Total Drama. Now 22 contestants will be transported to a luxury pad in Los Angeles to complete for 1 Million Dollars. Each week, a contestant will be eliminated from the competition. With a new location, new format, and new contestants, there will definitely be drama. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Total Drama Club! This Total Drama SYOC will be a bit different from other SYOC's. The show has a new location and a new set of rules that will put the contestants to the test. It's basically a combination of Total Drama/Survivor, Big Brother, and Bad Girls All Star Battle., with competitions and powers that will determine who goes home each week.**

**The format will be explained in the second chapter. This chapter includes the prologue and the SYOC form. The submission form is at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A few hours after the Ridonculous Race Finale, somewhere in New York...**

Chris McLean's eyes peered over the edge of his newspaper, scanning the area. He was sitting on a bench in the middle of a park in New York City, trying to maintain a low profile.

The Pahkitew Island finale was just a few months ago, and Chris knew that the cops were most likely after him. Essentially, he was on the run.

Apparently putting teenagers lives in danger was frowned upon. He didn't understand what he did wrong, but he knew there was no negotiating with the police.

Just as these thoughts passed through his head again, he heard a gruff voice from above. Chris looked up and saw two tall policemen towering above him. "Chris McLean, you're under arrest."

Then everything went black as Chris pitched forward, fainting to the floor.

**Ten Years later, somewhere in Los Angeles...**

It was a warm and sunny morning in LA, but there was a storm brewing inside of Mildred Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran.

After Total Drama, Blaineley had found a large degree of success. She was an A-list celebrity at this point. Now she had a new gig for a reality show, and she found herself at nice mansion getting ready for the start of the show in a few hours.

Inside, she flew into a rage.

"I QUIT!" Blaineley shouted, throwing her cappuccino to the floor. "I'm tired of being treated like this! I don't need you guys, you guys need ME!"

The blonde celebrity turned on her heel and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Blaineley's face was red with anger as she ran down the steps and out the door. "Someone call my chauffeur and get me out of here!"

She had already forgotten what the producers had done to piss her off. It was likely something small and insignificant, but she had been fed up with them for awhile now. Something like this was bound to happen.

Blaineley was set up to host a Total Drama reboot called Total Drama Club, which was premiering later that day, but she was fed up with the producers and felt that she could be using her talents elsewhere.

Many superfans in both Canada and the United States were thrilled to hear that Total Drama was coming back, so the hype for Total Drama Club was high.

Back in the mansion, the crew began to go into panic mode. "What are we gonna do? Our host just quit and the live series premiere is tonight!" Shouted Piper, a producer. She ran her hands through her brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Tears began to well up in her blue eyes.

"We find a new one then." said Jolanda, another producer.

"You act like that's easy." Piper snapped back out of frustration. "We can't find a host on such short notice! And I don't want to disappoint the fans."

A sly grin formed on Jolanda's face. "Didn't Chris McLean just get released from prison?"

**Somewhere in Canada...**

Chris sat on the couch in his mother's house, staring blankly at the TV. He had been released from prison less than a month ago, and with nowhere to go, he crawled back to his parents house. He had wasted all of his money gained from hosting Total Drama in an attempt to bribe the judges into letting him off the hook.

It didn't work, and now he felt no motivation left to do much of anything.

As he wallowed in self-pity, his phone began to ring.

Annoyed, Chris fished his cellphone out of his pocket. It was an unknown caller from Los Angeles. Chris answered it with a sigh, getting ready to cuss out whoever was on the other side.

However, before he could even say anything, a woman's voice began to sound off at a rapid pace. "Hello Mr. McLean. Sorry to call you on such short notice, but here in the US, there is a Total Drama reboot that is about to launch today, and our host just walked out on us. Would you be at all interested in taking her place?"

"Hell yeah!" Chris shouted, a surge of enthusiasm coursing through his veins. "I'm surprised I'm not blacklisted from appearing on TV again." He joked.

"Well, we are desperate. Now you need to get on the first flight to California. Now." The woman demanded.

"I'll be there ASAP." Chris promised. He shot up and ran out the door, not even bothering to tell his aging mother where he was off to. He jumped in the car and began driving to the nearest airport, his eyes glowing. He felt butterflies in his chest.

He was going to get a second chance to show himself to the world. This was a new beginning for not only the Total Drama franchise, but also for himself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Prologue! Like I said, the shows new format will be explained next chapter, along with a tour of the mansion. We'll also see how Chris settles back into hosting.**

* * *

**Here are the rules for submitting.**

**1: No Mary Sues! Although that should be obvious, haha.**

**2: I will choose the best characters, not the first submitted!**

**3: Please don't make a super complex personality for your character. What I mean is, your character can be unique and multi-dimensional, but don't be that guy/girl that submits a "nice but mean character who is emotionless but cries a lot and is impulsive and also thinks things through rationally," Hopefully that makes sense lol.**

**4: Please submit characters through PM.**

**5: The form will be on my profile for easy access.**

**6: Have fun creating your characters! Also, don't be mad if they get eliminated, as that's the whole point of the story!**

* * *

**Character Submission Form:**

**Name (First and Last):**

**Gender:**

**Age (15-17):**

**Sexuality:**

**Appearance (Body, Ethnicity, Eyes, Hair, etc.)**

**Outfit (What they wear normally):**

**Formal Outfit (What they wear during eliminations and other formal events):**

**Personality:**

**Backstory (****Family, Friends back home, life leading up to the show):**

**Reason for Competing (This can be simple. If they just want money that's fine):**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fears:**

**Open to Alliances?:**

**Open to Romance? (I suck at love stories so there likely won't be one, but just in case):**

**Personality Types they get along with:**

**Personality Types they DON'T get along with:**

**Strategy:**

**Anything Else:**

* * *

**PM me if you have any further questions!**

**I'll update with cast lists and more info as time goes on. Happy Submitting!**

**Thank you for reading, I'm excited to begin this story!**

**UPDATE: I just created my account yesterday so I have to wait the 24 hour period in order to respond to PM's. I'll respond ASAP!**


	2. Episode Zero: Out With the Old

**Okay, wow. You guys are awesome. I received an insane amount of submissions in just the first day! I'm currently reading through all of them and deciding who will make the final cut. It's very hard to choose since there are so many great characters! I'm considering changing the 16 contestants to twenty contestants to make more room.**

**I changed the story's description to "SYOC Closing" since I already have plenty of characters but I want to give any last minute submitters a chance. **

**Anyways, onto "Episode 0" where Chris will introduce the new format and give a tour of the mansion.**

**Thanks again for all of the support so fast! I really appreciate it. Sorry I haven't PM'd anyone back yet, I promise I will soon!**

**Okay anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

After arriving at the airport, Chris was whisked away to the set at the mansion and thrown into a chair. "I need as many hair and makeup people over here as we can get!" Piper shouted.

Chris frowned at the indirect insult but didn't reject the help, as he needed it. It had been ten years since he'd been on TV, and living in prison certainly didn't do his physical appearance any favors.

As he was swarmed by countless of crew members brandishing combs and makeup brushes, Piper and Jolanda went off to make some last minute preparations.

"We start in ten!" Jolanda announced to the crew.

By now Chris was done being prepped and he looked in the mirror. He was shocked, to say the least. "Wow, you got some good makeup people," Chris said, legitimately impressed and how young they'd made him look.

"Thanks, but you need to head outside. Like now." Jolanda replied.

Chris nodded and began heading to the entrance of the mansion, taking one last look at his script he'd been given.

A huge grin was painted on his face as he stared down the camera in front of him. He felt intense nostalgia as he was reminded of his old days hosting Total Drama.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One...Action!" Piper announced.

Chris wore his signature grin as he welcomed the audiences. "Greetings, I'm Chris McLean, and what you are experiencing right now is a complete rebirth of the Total Drama series. Soon we will have a group of brand new contestants move into this luxurious mansion in LA."

Chris then began walking backwards and up the steps leading into the doorway. The mansion was surrounded by glorious green shrubbery and a large fountain spewing out crystal clear water. The mansion was large and made Chris look small in comparison. It was white with fancy decorum along the various windows and balconies.

The camera crew followed Chris into a marble hallway. "Welcome to the Total Drama Club Estate, the home for our new contestants who you'll be meeting soon."

Chris walked to his left and entered a large room with brilliant chandeliers, tables, and tablecloths. In the corner of the room was a window with a stack of trays. Behind the counter, a large man with a scowl on his face popped up.

"Chef Hatchet?" Chris exclaimed.

"Chris? You're out of jail?" Chef seemed shocked.

"Don't remind me of that place." Chris said. After an awkward pause. "Well it's nice to see you again."

"I'll be doing craft services all season." The Gruff chef explained.

"Well, looks like we're back to being partners again..." Chris trailed off. Something seemed off about Chef, but this was not the time for Chris to question it. He just ignored it and went on with filming the show. "Anyways, this is the dining hall where are contestants will be eating their meals."

Passed the dining hall, the corridor split off into two hallways. Each hallway lead to two more rooms that were filled with bunk beds. "And here are the sleeping quarters for the contestants." Chris said, quickly moving out of the bedrooms and into the living room.

"In here, nominations will take place." Chris said, gesturing two circular couches with multiple tablets on the table in the middle. "And yes, you heard me right. _Nominations_. This season, we are changing it up. Instead of just the traditional you lose a challenge, vote someone out, repeat, there will be two challenges each week to determine who holds power, and who ultimately goes home. Chris began walking down another hallway as he continued to explain the rules to the camera. "In the first challenge, contestants will face off against their own teammates. One member for each team will win this challenge and become their teams "Team Captain" for the week. Being Team Captain gives that person safety for the entire week, and allows them to be in control of the team's decisions."

Chris took a pause before continuing. "The second challenge is the team challenge, where the teams go against each other. The winning team wins immunity, while the losing team is forced to decide among themselves which two players from their team will be nominated for elimination. At the Elimination Ceremony, the members of the losing team that aren't nominated will cast an anonymous vote for one of the two nominees. Whoever has the most votes will be sent packing. The Team Captain will only cast a vote if there is a tie. After the elimination, the cycle resets and the captains challenge will occur again.

Chris then opened a large white door. "Speaking of eliminations, this is the room where eliminations will take place." It was a large room with two sets of colored bleachers. At the end of the room was a monitor and two large plush chairs for the nominees to sit in. Behind the chairs were a small hallway that lead to the voting booth. "Eventually the teams will merge together, and the rules will change slightly. But I'll explain that later..."

Chris then returned to the front of the mansion again, standing in front of the fountain.

"Well, that's the main rooms of the mansion. Of course, there's plenty of other places for the contestants to explore, such as the pool, backyard, arcade, and more. But for now, we will leave it at this. Thanks for tuning into Episode 0 of Total Drama Club! Don't forget to tune into the first Episode, which is coming soon!"

And with that, the screen cut to black.

* * *

**Well, that's Episode Zero.**

**Thanks again for sending so many characters! I have some tough decisions ahead of me. I'll keep you guys updated on a cast list soon, and then episode 1.**

**Tell me your thoughts on the new format and this chapter.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. The Cast Reveal

**Welcome back to Total Drama Club!**

**Today, I will reveal the full cast of contestants for this season.**

**After staring at the ceiling for like five hours, I've finally decided on the final cast. There was lots of deliberation and changes, but the 22 I chose made the cut!**

**Now before you begin reading, let me just say please don't take it personal if your character didn't make the final cut. You all sent in such lovely characters and you all seem like great people, but the truth is that there's no way I could write all of them. I received almost 50 characters in 2 days, and had to cut that list down to 22. Trust me, all of the characters that weren't accepted were because they were just similar to characters I already accepted, or because I limited each submitter to only one character (except for one special case.) The last thing I want to do is disappoint any of you guys by not accepting your character this season, so please know that you all have great characters and there's nothing wrong with any of the characters I received, there just simply isn't enough room for everyone. However, if your character didn't make it in, you can resubmit your character for a future season and I will definitely consider choosing them!**

**Now that I have said that, let's get into this chapter.**

**This chapter is nothing special, it's really short. It's main goal is just to announce the cast and who sent them in!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chris returned to the hair and makeup area, making final preparations for the first episode. It was almost here.

As he studied himself in the mirror, Piper walked up to him with a smile. In her hands was a laminated piece of paper.

Chris took it in his hands. "What is this?"

"It's the cast for this season. I'd recommend looking at it." Piper responded before swiftly turning on her heel and walking off.

Chris looked down as his eyes scanned the list of names.

_Total Drama Club Season 1 Contestants:_

_Female Contestants:_

_Lucette June Quetzal (Candela Monsoon)_

_Aria Vasquez (TheSaneSierra)_

_Sydney Chariot (ninjedi)_

_Lumina "Lumie" June (SerpentFeather)_

_Maisie Campbell (LunaMoonMyDreamer)_

_Wynda Graham (Ergo Glast)_

_Max Grayson (Dogtimus)_

_Camille LeBlonc (Brie Wild)_

_Gemini Forcyth (ZeroYouth)_

_Heavenly-Grace "Heaven" Chancellor (Bugsy-Girl)_

_Kaisa Lorinx (CocoKissesTMNT)_

_Male Contestants:_

_Kendall Brian Pierce (out4thecount)_

_Ty Monty (isanity03)_

_Reggie Billings (Pink Punk Princess27)_

_Mikael Hakalainen (Mikael the War Cougar)_

_Leon "Leo" Salvatore (Epifanio Therion)_

_Rocco Forcyth (ZeroYouth)_

_Benedict "Benny" Welsh (Devil Fan)_

_Wesley "Wes" Meredith (La Golden Girl)_

_Luca Ramirez (Void Goddess)_

_Kahlin "Kyle" Mora (Nikolai777)_

_Damian Black (Mystique Monroe)_

"It's gonna be hard to remember all of these names." Chris joked before he began walking out the door, shoving the list of names into his pocket.

He adjusted his bow tie as he took his place in front of the cameras.

It was finally happening. Total Drama was making a comeback.

* * *

**And that's the cast! Like I said, don't feel bad if you have a character that didn't make it in! **

**You are all wonderful, I can't wait to start this journey!**

**The first actual episode (i.e. Chapter) will come out at some point later this week.**

**Who's ready for some drama?!**

**I know I am!**

**See you soon! PM me if you have any questions.**

**Bye!**


	4. Episode One: In With the New

**Welcome to the first official episode of Total Drama Club! Now that the cast is set in stone, it's time to meet them! In this chapter, we will be introduced to all 22 contestants and see their first impressions of Chris and their reactions to the new format and living quarters.**

**That's all I have to say for this one, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chris, standing in front of the mansion, had a microphone in his hand as his smile welcomed the audiences that were tuning in. "Welcome to the first episode of Total Drama Club! During tonight's season premiere, we kick off the Total Drama reboot you've been waiting to see! As a reminder, these are all new contestants that will be competing in a brand new set of challenges!"

*Confessional*

Chris: "Players will be able to communicate their secrets and thoughts with the audience by using the confessional, like I'm doing right now."

*End Confessional*

He cleared his throat and continued his monologue. "It will be a long and grueling series of weeks, and in the end one of the contestants will walk away with one million dollars!"

Just then, a fancy limo pulled up near where Chris was standing. "Speaking of contestants, here is the first group!"

The limo door opened up revealing the first contestant.

A girl wearing a white tank top, pink skirt, pink high tops, and a blue jacket tied around her waist stepped out of the vehicle as the sun bathed her in light. She had a bow on the top of her head, tied in with her long honey colored hair. She was thin with fair skin and had pink earrings and a pendant with the letter "L" on it.

"Nice to meet you, Lucette!" Chris said, throwing his arms in the air.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well!" Lucette responded, walking up to him. She paused in front of him and began to do a small curtsy before stopping herself. "Uh-I'm so happy to be on the show!" She stammered.

"Well, we are happy to have you!" Chris said excitedly. "Now move along, I've got twenty one more of you guys to introduce!"

"Of course." Lucette said, taking her place behind him.

The next boy jumped recklessly out of the limousine. He had a huge smile on his face, his gray eyes shining with craziness. He had long, choppy, black hair, and copper skin. He was rather short, and he had on white sneakers, gray sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and an open green zip-up hoodie.

He did a cartwheel towards Chris, barely landing on his feet. "Woah, be careful! I'm definitely not paying your medical bill if you hurt yourself." Chris chastised.

"I've never broken a bone or anything like that!" The boy said, looking full of energy. "Although I did just eat an entire bag of candy."

"It shows." Chris said. "Your name is Luca, right?"

"Yup!" Luca responded before running to shake Lucette's hand. "I'm Luca!" He said.

"Yes, I overheard you tell Chris." She said. "Well Luca, it's nice to meet-"

Luca cut her off. "Who are you?!"

"Lucette." She responded with a sigh. She was struggling to keep up with boy's high energy.

The next contestant was a white boy with long and flowing brown hair that went past his shoulders, and large Hazelnut eyes behind thick black lashes**. **He was small and short in stature, with each of his hands clutching a pom pom. He was wearing a cheer leading outfit, with small shorts on instead of a skirt.

"Omg Chris!" The boy said, gushing at the sight of the celebrity. He ran up to greet the host.

"Wait are you Kendall?" Chris asked.

Kendall took a step back. "Uh, yeah, obviously."

"I thought you were a girl for a second. Because of your outfit. And your hair." Chris responded.

"Excuse me?" Kendall said. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You aren't even matching. That's like a total fashion crime." Kendall gestured to Chris's brown bow tie, which didn't blend well with his all black tuxedo.

"Hey! I worked hard on picking this outfit!" Chris defended himself. Before Kendall could respond, Chris motioned for him to stand next to Lucette.

The next contestant was a stunning girl with dark chocolate colored skin, and blue-green eyes. She was rather tall and seemed to be in pretty good shape. Her hair was shaved on the sides with a few dreadlocks of various colors running down her body.

"Everyone, say hello to our next contestant!" Chris announced.

"I'm Maisie, the winner of this season." The girl said boldly, striking a pose.

"But I'm gonna win!" Luca shouted.

"We'll see about that, honey." Maisie shot back. She had a thick Jamaican accent.

Kendall was smiling at her and motioned for her to stand next to him. "I have a feeling you and I will get along well." He whispered to Maisie.

"Your outfit is fabulous." Maisie said. "I don't compliment people often so I'd enjoy this moment if I were you."

"Gotchya." Said Kendall. "Well, I like yours too." He looked at her printed strapless sundress she had on, with flip flops on her feet. "Thank god you aren't wearing socks with sandals."

The conversation between the pair was cut off by the arrival of the next contestant.

It was a young black man, who was dressed in a black mesh shirt, Red Hoodie, Black cargo pants, and cargo boots. Around his neck was a necklace with a key on it. He had gray eyes and jet black hair, with a muscular figure as well.

"This is Damian." Chris said.

Damian approached the other contestants and joined their little group.

"Wow, you've got some pretty big arms." Lucette said, trying to make small talk.

"Thanks, it's not the only big part of my body." Damian joked, his eyes shimmering with mischief as he laughed at himself.

Lucette turned away and stared off, taken aback by the innuendo.

*Confessional*

Lucette: "Well, I wasn't expecting a response like that. I never know what to say to suggestive jokes like that."

Damian: "Look, I'm loyal to my boyfriend back home, so I'm making sure these girls don't get any ideas."

*End Confessional*

The arrival of the next contestant caught everyone's eye as a girl stepped out. She had pale skin, green eyes, and blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. However, her outfit was what stuck out. She wore a black shirt that with stars on it along with black pants and black boots. Her magician's cape and a witch hat on her head certainly set her apart from the others. She also had a pink wand with a star at the tip in one hand, while her other hand dug into the satchel resting by her side.

She pulled out a bag of confetti and began throwing it around. "It is I, Syndey the Sorceress!" The girl exclaimed happily.

"What is she wearing..." Kendall stifled his laughter while Maisie began laughing lightly.

Luca was dumbfounded. "Sorceresses aren't real!" He shouted.

"That's where you're wrong! I'll show you right now." Sydney responded, as she began to rifle through her satchel once again.

"Save it." Chris said. "I've got more people to introduce."

"Aww fine...I guess I'll have to show you later." Sydney said as she moved out of the limos way.

The seventh contestant revealed herself, sliding out of the limo and onto the pavement. She had Black skin, a skinny figure, brown eyes, and long black hair in a low ponytail with a bang hanging over her right eye. She was adorned in a blue short-sleeve shirt, Purple denim jacket, blue jean shorts, purple knee-high wedge boots, and a red bandanna.

She stepped around the pile of confetti on the floor as she made her way towards Chris, not questioning what had happened prior to her arrival.

"Everyone, meet Camille!" Chris said.

"It's great to see you all!" Camille greeted as she stood in between Lucette and Sydney.

"Are you excited to be here?" Lucette questioned, trying to break the silence in the air.

"Totally!" Sydney said excitedly.

"Of course," Camille replied calmly.

*Confessional*

Camille: "I'm gonna try to keep a bit of a low profile early, so I didn't want to act too excited about making it on the show, because that may reveal my super fan status. I've been a huge fan of Total Drama since the very first episode, and my parents thought I'd be a perfect fit, so here I am!"

*End Confessional*

The first limo pulled away and was quickly replaced by another as the next contestant filed out. It was a skinny Caucasian girl with black hair and hot pink streaks in two ponytails down to her knees. She was dressed in a black hoodie with a hot pink logo of a wolf on the front, and the words "Lost and Betrayed; I'll Go My Own Way" written in hot pink on the back. She also wore black jeans with holes, and hot pink boots that went up to her knees. Her appearance definitely made a statement.

She walked silently toward Chris. "What's up, Kaisa?"

"Nothing," she responded, eyeing up Sydney and her witch hat.

Sydney noticed the attention. "Do you want to try it on?"

"No." Kaisa shut her down quickly.

*Confessional*

Kaisa: "I'm not trying to be mean to anyone, but I'm not here to make friends like they are. This is a free place to stay with free food, and the chance at a million dollars doesn't hurt either."

*End Confessional*

A white young man was the next contestant. He had brown eyes, a lean build, and neck length dark brown hair that obscured part of his left eye. Dressed in a dark green hoodie, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers, his face seemed blank as he left the limo.

He made his approach toward the host.

"Hows it hanging, Mikael?" Chris asked.

"I'm doing well, how about you?" Mikael responded.

"I'm doing _great, _thanks for asking." Chris said as Mikael walked passed him.

Mikael noticed the other contestants talking, but didn't join in on their conversation, instead opting to listen in without saying anything.

*Confessional*

Mikael: "You've gotta play smart from the get go. Plus, what's the point in getting close to these people if they are gonna go home anyway?"

*End Confessional*

The next to embark from the limousine had on ripped jean's, black combo boots, a black leather jacket, and a flaming tank top. He was tall and muscular, and the contestants quickly took note of the multiple scars that dotted his dark skin.

"Welcome Wesley." Chris said with a sly grin.

"It's Wes." The boy said as he passed by, already annoyed with the host.

"How did you get those scars?" Luca asked.

Wes glared at Luca and grabbed him by the collar. "Want me to give you one?" He snapped gruffly.

"Nah, I'm good!" Luca wheezed as he quickly moved away from him.

The next contestant had to duck on his way out of the vehicle. Everyone noticed his extreme height, as he stood far above everyone else. He also had blue eyes and greenish brown hair with long bangs. He was dressed in a pale blue polo shirt, black jeans, and purple sneakers.

"Everyone, this is Ty." Chris said.

"How are you Chris?" Ty asked courteously.

"Doing well." Chris said quickly, giving him a thumbs up.

Ty then joined the other contestants.

"How's the weather up there?" Wes laughed to himself.

Ty's pale face began to grow red. Jokes like this annoyed him fast.

Before he could say anything, Damian spoke up. "Do you play basketball?"

"Nope, but I'd be willing to try, I guess." Ty responded.

*Confessional*

Ty: "I know my height is gonna make me stick out. I just hope it doesn't put a target on my back."

Damian: "That guy is like, eight feet tall."

*End Confessional*

A girl exited the limo next, wearing a dressy light blue shirt with black sleeves and black sweat pants. She had dark skin and black hair tied into a braid that went down to her shoulders. She had a thin build.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lumina." Chris said.

"No, it's an honor to meet YOU!" Lumina replied happily. "But you can call me Lumie if you'd like."

"Noted." Chris said as she walked away.

"Nice outfit!" Sydney complimented.

"Thanks, I like yours too!" Lumie said with a smile.

The next girl arrived and she had a very prim demeanor. She wore a modest white romper and had a thin body. Her hair was long and curly, and her skin had a slight tan with a few freckels as well. Her eyes were a golden, honey brown.

"Welcome to the show, Heavenly-Grace!" Chris said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Thank you. But would I be asking too much if I requested that you call me just Heaven?" The girl asked politely.

"Uh, sure." Chris said with his brow furrowed.

Heaven gave a sweet smile before joining the others. "I hope Jesus blesses us with wonderful and fair, friendly competition." She said sweetly.

*Confessional*

Heaven: "My faith is very important to me. I know I will have inner strength the entire time on the show."

Kaisa: "I highly doubt people are going to play fair, so she really shouldn't get her hopes up."

Wes: "I'll do anything...except for following the rules."

*End Confessional*

A slender, slightly toned, moderately muscular Hispanic male with light brown skin was the last person in the second limo. He had shaggy but simple short dark brown hair and his eyes were of a similar color. He also had a goatee.

His outfit consisted of a Blue baseball jersey with a white tee underneath, brown jogger pants and white converse. He also had a gray baseball hat that was backwards and black finger less gloves on his hands.

The limo drove away as Chris announced his name. "This is Kyle everyone!"

Kyle gave a slight wave before joining the crowd, finding himself next to Camille.

Camille noticed Kyle staring at Sydney's hat. "She claims to be some kind of sorceress." Camille said with a unsure smile and a shrug.

"Eh, it's not the craziest thing I've heard." Kyle replied with a grin.

*Confessional*

Kyle: "To be honest, I kinda like things like astrology and fortunes and stuff...so magic is fine with me."

*End Confessional*

The third and final limo pulled up carrying the last group of contestants.

The door flew open as a white Scottish girl who was relatively short but had a muscular body stepped out fast.

"Finally! I couldn't stand being in there any longer." The girl said.

She had wild green eyes and a messy mane of erratic ginger hair. She also had a multitude of freckles across her body.

She wasted no more time as she stomped toward Chris.

"Hey, uh, Wynda." Chris said awkwardly.

"Outta my way." She said gruffly, pushing past the host without a second thought.

"Wow, you are huge!" Luca said without thinking.

"What was that?" Wynda replied angrily, glaring at the boy.

"Your arms, I m-mean!" He quickly tried to save himself.

"That's what I thought." Wynda said, giving the boy one last angry look before calming down.

*Confessional*

Luca: "I've already been yelled at twice!"

Wynda: "I've been here for two seconds and that boy is already under my skin."

Maisie: "Luca has been annoying everyone, myself included. I bet he'll be gone first."

*End Confessional*

Two latino kids stepped out of the limo at the same time, one boy and one girl. It was instantly clear to the others that they were twins. They both were tall, had silky raven black hair, and tanned skin. They both were attractive and had blue eyes, with the boy's having a baby blue hue, while the girl had an icy cold color.

"Welcome Rocco!" Chris said, gesturing toward the boy.

"Don't forget about my _younger _sister." Rocco joked.

"By one minute!" The girl retaliated, rolling her eyes.

"and Welcome Gemini," Chris said, giving Rocco a dirty look for interrupting him.

With a sigh of frustration, Gemini, wearing a silk red one shouldered tight fitted top, short black skirt and heeled boots, joined the others.

Rocco, dressed in tight blue Jeans, fashionable sneakers, a blood red tank top and a black leather jacket, followed behind her.

"Nice Piercing," Kaisa commented, examining Rocco's nose ring.

"Thanks," Rocco responded, flashing his signature smile as he attempted to get closer to her. Kaisa did not look amused by his response.

*Confessional*

Rocco: "I know I'm hot, and I'm gonna use it to my advantage. I'll charm the hell out of anyone, like I always do."

Gemini: "Can you believe my brother? Even here he's up to his flirtation antics. I just hope he just stays away and bothers someone else during our time here."

*End Confessional*

A very tall and muscular contestant was the next to arrive. He had a chiseled face with a few scars that were covered by bandages. He had beige skin, blue eyes, and shoulder-length wavy unkempt hair with a side burn hairstyle, and the color of it was blond with a slight orange highlight to it.

He was dressed in dark sunglasses, a black winter unzipped jacket, a fitted white long sleeve shirt underneath, black jeans with a flame mark on it, a chain belt, black martial arts shoes and black finger less gloves.

"This is Leo everyone," Chris said.

"Happy to be here." Leo commented as he gave Chris a fist bump.

"You just get out of a fight or something?" Wynda asked.

"Sure," Leo said with a chuckle.

Wynda gave him and odd look but didn't say anything as she studied him.

In the meantime, a tall latina with long legs, and a bell shaped body stepped gently out of the limo. She had dark brown waist length hair and hazel eyes, and she wore Jean shorts, a bare shoulder cream colored long sleeve shirt, and wedge heels.

She offered Chris and the other contestants a warm smile as she made her approach. "Say Hello to Aria!" Chris instructed.

Most of the contestants waved to her and she waved back before taking a place near Lucette.

"Great to meet you!" Lucette welcomed.

"Nice to meet you too," Aria said enthusiastically.

"I'm a bit nervous." Lucette admitted with a light laugh.

"So am I, but we will be fine I'm sure," Aria encouraged.

*Confessional*

Aria: "I tend to gravitate toward the quiet and nice types, so hopefully I'll be able to find some people like that despite this game being so cutthroat."

*End Confessional*

A lanky boy with long shaggy windblown fiery red hair, tan skin, emerald green eyes, glasses, freckles, and braces was up next.

"Well Benny, you certainly dressed interestingly." Chris chatted.

"Thanks Chris!" Benny shouted loudly, excessively shaking the host's hand, which annoyed him to no end.

Benny then stood on the outskirts of the crowd as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. He had a red short sleeved undershirt, cargo shorts, and sneakers on as well.

"Nice braces kid," Gemini said with a light snicker.

"You'll regret saying THAT!" Benny shot back.

"Oh please," Gemini said, not feeling threatened whatsoever.

*Confessional*

Benny: "I'm a scientist in the making, and there's nothing I love more than a good explosion. So yeah. I'd watch out if I were her."

Gemini: "I know an easy target when I see one. It's like my superpower."

*End Confessional*

The second to last contestant made her way out of the ride. She had pale skin, blue eyes and wavy short ginger hair. She had a rather plump figure and a round face shape. "Welcome to the show, Max." Chris beckoned her over. He didn't say anything else, as his voice was getting tired from all of the introductions.

Max had on a light blue collared shirt that was tied up, exposing her belly, with cream capris and brown sandals.

"Does she really have to show her stomach?" Gemini said in disgust.

Max heard her, but her smile didn't waver as she made her way into the crowd.

"Just ignore her," Aria whispered.

Max nodded. "I will."

*Confessional*

Max: "I know some people will judge how I look, but who cares? I'm confident in myself, and that's what really matters."

*End Confessional*

The final participant in the competition was tall and muscular, with green eyes, dark skin, and black hair. He had on a football jersey with the number 12 on it.

"And last but not least, this is Reggie!" Chris revealed.

"Yo, what's going on Chris?" Reggie gave a relaxed smile to Chris, who returned it.

*Confessional*

Reggie: "It kinda sucks that I'm the last one here, but I guess I'll just try and get a feel for everyone as soon as possible."

*End Confessional*

"Nice jersey," Kyle said as Reggie neared him.

"Thanks man, I-" Reggie was cut off by the sound of Chris's voice.

"Alright, now that you are all here, let's get this show on the road!" Chris shouted through a megaphone. "Follow me!"

Chris then stepped into the mansion, with the camera crews and all 22 contestants following close behind.

"Wow, this is like the nicest place I've ever been in!" Max said as she looked around at the marble hallways and fancy chandeliers in awe.

"To be honest, I've seen better." Rocco remarked.

The contestants filed into the dining room as they all looked around, most of them shocked by the nice living conditions.

*Confessional*

Lumie: "Wow, this Mansion is a huge improvement from the cabins the players used to have! I'm so thankful I get to stay here!

*End Confessional*

"Pretty nice place they got here," Reggie said to Damian as they leaned against the railing of the serving window.

"For sure." said Damian.

Out of nowhere, Chef Hatchet popped up from behind the counter. "DID ANYONE GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH ANYTHING HERE?" He rampaged.

"Chill out man!" Reggie put his hands up in defense.

"Nobody touches my stuff."

"Got it." Damian replied as the two of them slowly backed away from the angry cook.

The next room the contestants explored was the fitness center. "Glad to know I'll be able to keep up with my training." Leo declared, looking out at all of the weights, treadmills, and other machines available.

"I bet I could out-lift you." Wynda chimed in.

"Wanna bet?" Leo asked.

"You are going down." Wynda threatened.

"As much as I'd love to see that epic battle." Chris jeered. "We've got more rooms to see."

The tour continued as Chris showed the contestants the sleeping quarters, and he instructed that they'd figure out who sleeps where later. They then went on to explore the rooftop pool, the lounge, the backyard, the arcade, and plenty of other places the mansion had to offer.

Finally, they found themselves in the living room, where Chris had the players sit down. "I'd like to explain to you all how this competition is gonna work. This season we are doing things differently than the old Total Drama." This piqued everyone's interest.

Chris continued. "You guys will still be split into teams, but this time, there will be two challenges each week. The first is the Captains Challenge, where one player from each team will win and will therefore be in charge of their team that week. The second competition is the Team Challenge, where the teams will face off against one another. The team that loses will be forced to nominate two of their own for elimination. Everyone on the losing team is vulnerable, except for the captain. After two players are nominated, one of them will be voted out, and the process will repeat until the merge."

Everyone looked shocked by the new rules.

*Confessional*

Benny: "Chris just dropped a BOMB on us! It's a good thing I'm good with explosives."

Camille: "I can't believe the format of the show is changing! I've been a fan for years and I never saw this coming. I guess we will all have to adapt now."

Maisie: "I don't care what the rules are, I'm winning this."

*End Confessional*

"Well, now that you guys are processing this, we are all out of time this episode." Chris began the outro. "Next time, we will figure out our teams and we will start the first cycle of challenges! See you next time on Total Drama Club!"

* * *

**And that's Episode one! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Of course, this was only the first episode, so not all of the characters had a chance to stick out ****completely, but I tried to give everyone there own little time to shine. **

**Please leave a review, they really help me stay motivated! Which characters caught you eye after this first chapter? I'd love to know!  
**

**I hope you liked this, sorry it took a bit to get out, I've had kind of a terrible week so it was hard to stay on top of this.**

**Anyways, I'm signing off, PM me with any questions, or just leave them in a review.**

**Bye!**


	5. Episode Two: A Muddy Start

**Welcome back to Total Drama Club!**

**I'm here with Episode Two! Sorry this took forever again. I've been crazy busy with school and on top of that I had to figure out the teams and a rough draft of the elimination order. I have a rough idea of the boot order, but that's probably gonna change like ten times.**

**Anyways, let's get into it! In this first Episode, we will have the first Captain Challenge and we will figure out the teams!**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Club! Last time, the 22 contestants arrived and got their first look at the mansion. Then I dropped a bomb and revealed a new set of rules. But that's all done with, and now, we are gonna dive straight in! Right here on Total Drama Club!"

_*INTRO*_

"Alright contestants, first we need to determine the teams before anything else happens." Chris explained to the twenty two teenagers who stood before him. They currently were in the backyard. "So for our first Captains Challenge, you will have to all dive into the mud pit behind me and search the muck to find a golden ticket. The first two players to find a ticket will be crowned as the first Team Captains, and they will get the honor of picking the teams that will last for a long time."

"We have to go into the mud?" Maisie asked.

"Yes. The things pigs roll around in." Chris responded with a smirk.

"It won't be so bad." Lumie said, trying to encourage Maisie.

"Yeah, but my clothes are gonna get dirty! I don't want to ruin my outfit!" Kendall wailed.

"Ever heard of a washing machine?" Chris said with an eye roll. "Besides, the maid and butler will wash the clothes for you."

"This place has a maid?" Leon asked.

"and a Butler?" Max was surprised.

"Of course! We aren't cheap! Now Greta and Marvin, get out here!" Chris yelled into a microphone.

Everyone waited silently for a few moments.

"Can we just start the thing already?" Luca complained.

"Just wait a second bro." Kyle said.

"I can teleport them out here if you'd like." Sydney offered, holding up her wand.

"That won't be necessary." Mikael said, pointing ahead at the two figures approaching them.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Chris.

"Sorry Mr. McLean!" Marvin apologized, bowing. He was a bit overweight and he had dark skin. He was bald and had warm eyes and a big smile.

"Oh shut up!" Greta shouted. "You are lucky I got here this fast." she complained. She was an older woman with gray hair and brown eyes. She was hunched over with a scowl on her face.

"Everyone, meet Marvin the butler and Greta the maid."

Marvin smiled while Greta looked at the contestants with an unimpressed glance.

"Can we get onto the challenge _now?_" Luca asked again.

"Fine." Chris huffed. "Everyone ready?" The contestants all got ready to start running. "GO!"

All 22 broke off into a sprint, running straight ahead. Luca dived into the pool of mud first. "CANNONBALL!" He disappeared beneath the surface, sending mud everywhere.

"Are you serious!" Maisie roared.

*Confessional*

Maisie: "I was TRYING to stay relatively clean, but Luca completely ruined it!"

*End Confessional*

"This is a challenge, not play time." Wynda remarked as she sped past Luca.

Most of the other contestants were annoyed by Luca's dive, but Benny stopped for a moment. "Nice cannonball! It was like a mud bomb went off!"

"Thank you!" Luca said, glad someone was being nice to him.

The others began digging into the pool of mud in search of the tickets.

"It's so sticky!" Lucette said as her hands were already covered.

Damian smirked. "That's not the only sticky thing-" He was cut off by someone slamming into him. Wynda was on top of him, trying to pull something out from beneath him. "What the hell?" Damian shouted.

"Just move over!" Wynda commanded, trying to wrench one of the tickets out from under Damian's body.

All of the commotion attracted some of the larger contestants. Kyle and Leo joined the wrestling on the ground. Leo pulled it away from the others and began running away, a giant grin on his face.

*Confessional*

Wynda: "These people need to get out of my way before I CRUSH THEM!"

Leo: "I had the ticket and I couldn't have been happier."

*End Confessional*

Just as Leo was about to reach Chris, Reggie knocked him over and ripped the ticket from his grasp. Reggie then began sprinting towards Chris and handed over the first ticket. "Good work Reggie." Chris complimented. "This means you will be the first team captain."

"Thanks coach." Reggie said before walking off to watch the rest of the competition unfold.

"Coach?" Chris wondered aloud.

Meanwhile, Leo was frustrated with himself.

*Confessional*

Leo: "I was so close! I hope nobody thinks I'm weak."

*End Confessional*

Back in the mud pit, nobody had found the second ticket yet. The contestants searched frantically, wanting just a small taste of power early on.

*Confessional*

Kendall: "I better win. This is so disgusting, so it better be worth it."

*End Confessional*

Just then, Kendall saw Maisie stealthily pull the second ticket out of the mud.

"I found it everyone!" Kendall shouted. This drew in the attention of the others as they began running towards him.

*Confessional*

Kendall: "I feel like I can trust Maisie so I'm trying to distract everyone so she can win."

*End Confessional*

Maisie realized what Kendall was doing and she began making her way towards Chris. She was halfway toward Chris when Wynda caught sight of the ticket and charged Maisie, tackling her to the floor.

The ticket slipped out of her hand, landing harmlessly on the ground.

Nearby, Heaven picked it up and gingerly skipped towards Chris and placed it in his hands.

"That's it!" Chris called out. "The challenge is over! Heaven and Reggie are the Team Captains this week, which means not only are they safe, but they get to pick the teams!"

"Awesome!" Heaven said.

"Good job girl." Lumie complimented.

"Thank you!" Heaven responded.

"Get off me!" Maisie called from the mud as Wynda stepped off of her with a scowl.

The camera cut and when it returned, Heaven was standing on an orange mat, while Reggie stood on a green one. Chris was in the middle. "This will work like a schoolyard pick. Since Reggie got the first ticket, he will start us off by picking a girl. Then Heaven will pick a boy, Reggie a girl, Heaven a girl, and so on. Ready?"

"Hell yeah." Reggie said as he looked at the girls lined up to his right. "I'll pick uh, Maisie first."

Maisie began walking towards the green mat quickly, smirking at Wynda the entire way there.

*Confessional*

Reggie: "Maisie seems tough, and I want my team to be strong in challenges."

Maisie: "That's what Wynda gets for messing with me."

*End Confessional*

"Alright Heaven, it's your turn."

"I'll pick, um…" She trailed off and seemed to mutter a prayer under her breath. "Kyle."

Kyle looked surprised but joined her next to the mat with a smile.

*Confessional*

Heaven: "God is making my choices on who to pick. I know he will not lead me astray."

*End Confessional*

"My next pick is Leo." Reggie said, holding out his hand. "Sorry for knocking you over man."

"It's all good." Leo said, accepting his apology.

"I would like Sydney." Heaven pointed.

"Good choice!" Sydney said with a smile as she skipped over to the mat, her cape blowing in the wind, splattering mud behind her.

"Camille." Reggie decided.

"Thank you." Camille said as she joined her team.

"We pick Ty." Heaven announced.

Ty looked relieved.

*Confessional*

Ty: "I'm not used to being picked so fast."

*End Confessional*

"I'm not sure who to pick next." Reggie said.

"Maybe, uh, Kendall?" Maisie suggested, trying to sound unsure.

"Works for me." Reggie whispered. "Alright, Kendall." He announced his choice.

Kendall strutted over and took his place. "Thanks for trying to help me back there." Maisie rasped quietly.

Kendall smiled at her as Heaven picked her next teammate.

"Aria."

Aria quickly joined the orange team as the next few picks were rapid fire.

"Kaisa." Reggie chose.

"Damian." Heaven decided.

"Mikael."

"Lumie."

Lumie joined the orange mat while Mikael walked towards the green mat.

At this point, there were still eight more choices left. The four unpicked girls, Max, Wynda, Gemini, and Lucette all stared at Reggie, waiting for his decision.

"Gemini, I guess." Reggie said slowly, unsure of his pick.

"You guess?" Gemini glared at Reggie, but still joined his team.

"Rocco." Heaven selected next.

*Confessional*

Rocco: "Dang, me and my sister aren't together. How are we supposed to look out for each other?"

Gemini: "Well, I wanted to get him out to prove I was the better twin, but at least I don't have to deal with his annoyingness."

*End Confessional*

"Benny, get over here!" Reggie encouraged as he beckoned Benny to join his team.

*Confessional*

Reggie: "Look, my dad is my football coach back home, and he always said to encourage every member of your team, so I'll do just that."

Benny: "They may think I'm just some nerd, but I'll show that I'm more than that! I love to party as much as the next guy."

*End Confessional*

"Lucette, come join our team!" Heaven said.

"We are happy to have you!" Aria welcomed Lucette, noticing that she looked a little unsure.

*Confessional*

Lucette: "It sucks to be picked so late, but my teammates seem super sweet!"

*End Confessional*

"Now I'll pick, uh…Max." Reggie said as she came running over. Gemini looked annoyed.

*Confessional*

Max: "I really hate when they do this in gym class, so this sucks. At least I didn't get picked last."

*End Confessional*

"We've decided to pick Wes." Heaven revealed.

"What took so long?" Wes said, annoyed as he stomped over.

"Well, it's just you guys left." Chris said to Wynda and Luca. "So Luca, you join Reggie's team, and Wynda is on Heaven's team."

Both of them obeyed, with Wynda looking annoyed.

*Confessional*

Wynda: "I'm the strongest person here, why was I picked last?"

*End Confessional*

"Alright, so the green team is Reggie, Maisie, Leo, Camille, Kendall, Kaisa, Mikael, Gemini, Benny, Max, and Luca. The name of your team is the Savage Snakes."

"Nice." Reggie said, giving the host a thumbs up.

Chris then turned to the orange team. "That means the orange team consists of Heaven, Kyle, Sydney, Ty, Aria, Damian, Lumie, Rocco, Lucette, Wes, and Wynda. You guys are the Feral Foxes."

*Confessional*

Reggie: "I think the draft went pretty well. Probably 'cause I was the one picking."

Heaven: "My team seems absolutely lovely! Although Wynda seems a bit aggressive, everyone deserves a second chance!"

*End Confessional*

"Alright, let's get you all moved in." Marvin said as Chris lead the contestants back inside.

"Aren't we going to track mud in?" Lucette pointed out.

"That is Greta's problem, not mine." Chris said as he continued.

Greta glared daggers at the host.

The contestants broke off into their two teams once they reach the second floor. The Feral Foxes headed to the right while the Savage Snakes took to the left.

The teams each found two separate bedrooms, one for the boys, and one for the girls. Each room had storage and three bunk beds.

"All of this space in this house yet we still have to share." Mikael said as he threw his stuff onto one of the beds.

"Looks like we all need to partner up." Leo stated, setting his stuff down on the bottom of a bunk.

"Wanna partner up?" Reggie inquired.

"Sounds good to me." Leo replied.

Reggie took the top bed. At the next bunk over, Benny set up on the bottom while Luca climbed to the top.

"Looks like we are sharing." Kendall said as he climbed to the bed above Mikael. Mikael didn't respond.

*Confessional*

Mikael: "People are acting all buddy buddy now, but I know it's going to get ugly when their personal bonds get in the way."

*End Confessional*

In the female side of the snake's room, Maisie stretched out on one of the beds. "I call having my own bunk!"

"Well, there are only five of us girls." Max said as she took the bottom of one of the beds.

"I'm not sharing with her." Gemini said, climbing to the top of another bunk. "I want to be as far as possible." She continued, Gesturing towards Max.

Max completely ignored her.

"Wanna be bunk mates?" Camille asked Max in the meantime.

"Works for me!" Max responded. Camille then climbed above her as Kaisa took the bunk below Gemini.

For the Feral Foxes, the girls quickly found bunkmates. "I'm so glad we get to share a room!" Lumie said.

"You and me can take this one." Aria offered to Lucette as she climbed to the top. Lucette accepted her offer and went to the bottom.

"Wanna share a bunk?" Syndey asked Lumie. Lumie nodded enthusiastically. "I'll levitate to the top one." Sydney then began waving her wand around.

Lumie just smiled and began unpacking her stuff.

"Well, it looks like you and I get to be bunk buddies!" Heaven said happily.

"Whatever." Wynda scoffed as she laid down at the top. Heaven followed Wynda and sat down at the bottom.

The last group began picking out their beds. "Hey man, you want the top or bottom?" Kyle asked.

"You seem like a bottom, so I'll take the top I guess." Damian winked.

"I was talking about the beds…" Kyle trailed off.

"I know." Damian said with a light laugh as he laid down for a minute.

Rocco climbed to the top of the next bed, so Ty walked toward the next one, intending to go to the top of it.

"Watch it buddy. I'm sleeping alone." Wes said, pushing Ty out of the way and taking the top for himself.

"But I'm too tall to fit in the bottom…" Ty admitted.

"That's not my problem. And I'm not sharing a bunk with a dude." Wes rolled his eyes.

"Can you move to the bottom then?" Ty asked Rocco, feeling annoyed.

"No way!" I already have to sleep on this piece of trash, no way am I sleeping down there." Rocco refused.

"Are you kidding me?" Ty grumbled. "I'll just sleep on the damn floor." He grabbed the pillow and blankets and set it down on the floor.

*Confessional*

Ty: "I'm sorry, but they are being absolutely ridiculous right now."

Rocco: "If I don't get my beauty sleep, how am I supposed to charm the ladies?"

*End Confessional*

"Everyone head to the dining court for your first meal!" Chris announced over the intercom.

The contestants were all starving at this point, so they quickly headed to the dining hall, grabbed their trays, and got in line.

"Wow, this looks really good, Chef!" Camille complimented, looking down at the wide array of different meats Chef had available.

"You act shocked." Chef said as he put some steak on her plate.

*Confessional*

Camille: "No offense to Chef, but I've seen what he used to serve to the old contestants."

*End Confesional*

"I'm a carnivore, so give me one of everything." Reggie chatted.

"Whatever kid," Chef replied as he began filling up tray after tray.

Aria was last in line. "Do you have any vegetarian options?"

"Not today." Chef said.

"Oh, okay." Aria responded as she sat down at a table with Lumie, Lucette, and Sydney.

"You aren't eating?" Sydney asked.

"I don't eat animals." Aria responded. "It's fine though."

"I can conjure up a salad if you're hungry." Sydney mentioned.

Aria laughed lightly. "I'm good."

Lumie cleared her throat. "Look, I can't believe I'm about to say this because I know we just met…but I think we could be an awesome alliance."

"OMG I love that idea!" Sydney yelled excitedly.

"Keep it down." Lumie said. Luckily, no one heard.

"I'm on board." Aria agreed.

"Me too." Lucette added.

*Confessional*

Lucette: "It feels so great to be part of something."

*End Confessional*

At the next table over, Max had eaten her entire tray quickly, and she belched loudly with a laugh.

"You are so gross!" Gemini covered her nose and ran away from Max's table.

"That girl get's so bothered." Max said as she got up to get another steak.

"You've gotta admire her confidence at least." Camille said to Kaisa with a shrug as she continued eating.

Kaisa was eating rather quickly as well.

*Confessional*

Kaisa: "I've been living on the streets of LA for years now, so seeing this much food is new to me."

*End Confessional*

After eating dinner, some contestants were tempted to go explore some of the mansion, but the fatigue was setting in. It had been a long day and everyone decided they were better off heading to their rooms to rest up for the big challenge tomorrow.

Wynda laid in bed, trying to fall asleep. The sound of Heaven praying below her was keeping her up. "Do you mind?" Wynda yelled, loud enough that the boys on her team heard.

"Does she have no respect for me and my rest?" Rocco complained.

Wes scoffed at him as he carved into the side of the bed with his pocket knife.

Elsewhere, Chris was standing in front of his room. "Well, it looks like the contestants are winding down, so I will too. I'll catch you all next time on Total Drama Club!"

* * *

**That was Episode Two, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm having fun writing these characters so far. **

**So let me clarify something. Next Chapter will have the Team Challenge and Nominations, and then we will have the first elimination and the second captains challenge in episode 4.**

**This will align us with schedule I plan on following. Each pre-merge week will likely be divided into two episodes;**

**Episode A: Elimination and Captains Challenge**

**Episode B: Team Challenge and Nominations**

**Then this will repeat over and over.**

**Tell me what you think of this format, and what you thought of this episode as a whole! The challenges in the future will be longer and more interesting, I just wanted this first one to be short and easy to follow since I knew the team selection would take a long time.**

**Sorry that some characters were quieter than others, it's hard to balance everyone out when there's 22 contestants, plus Chris, Chef, Marvin, Greta, Piper, and Jolanda haha.**

**But I made sure that everyone got at least one little moment, and "screen time" (even thought this isn't an actual show) will be easier to get once some of the contestants start dropping.**

**Alright, I'm signing off, Episode 3 shouldn't take as long as it took for this one to come out.**

**See ya!**

**-Pool Party Leblanc**


	6. Episode Three: America's Next Top Drama

**Welcome back to Total Drama Club!**

**Today is the third episode, and we will have the first team challenge, and nominations! Who's ready? I know I am.**

**Also, just a little FYI, challenges this season will be a mix of new challenges of mine and old challenges from the original show.**

**Alright, now the chapter can start.**

* * *

"U-ugh." Ty muttered as he stirred awake. Sleeping on the floor was not pleasant.

*Confessional*

Ty: "I'm not one to complain a lot, but these floors are hard and my back is feeling it."

*End Confessional*

"WAKE UP CONTESTANTS. YOUR FIRST TEAM CHALLENGE IS IN AN HOUR." Chris announced, his voice blaring through the mansion.

"It's too damn early for this." Wes complained from his bed.

*Confessional*

Wes: "I never wake up this early, and I'm not going to just because _Chris _wants me to."

*End Confessional*

Wes laid his head back down on his pillow.

"Does Chris have to be so loud?" Rocco complained as he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes. "Well, I'm off to get ready." He said, heading into the bathroom attached to their room.

Kyle and Damian sat up, groggy as they looked around.

The girls on their team all began their morning routines except for Wynda who continued to snore from her bed.

"I'll wake her up." Heaven said as she made her way over to Wynda's bunk. She climbed up and whispered lightly. "Sorry to disturb you, but Chris wants us to wake up."

Wynda shot up quickly, causing Heaven to fall off the top bunk onto the ground. Wynda smirked at Heaven's accident, while Lucette ran over. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine, God caught me." Heaven replied.

Lucette nodded slowly. The rest of the girls continued to get ready, and Wynda threw on her clothes quickly without even bothering to look in the mirror as she made her way down into the dining hall.

"Where's my food?" Wynda asked impatiently as she grabbed her tray.

"That's what I was wondering." Benny said as he materialized behind her, the rest of his team following close behind.

"Enjoy." Chef said sarcastically as he spooned a bucketful of gray slop onto Wynda's tray,

"What is this?" Benny asked in disgust.

"We spent all of our food budget for the first week on last night's meal, so this is all we have today." Chef explained.

"I'll take it." Wynda said with a shrug as she moved along.

Camille looked down at her tray as Chef spooned some of the slop onto her plate.

*Confessional*

Camille: "Just as expected, the gross food is back."

Benny: "Chris and Chef need to learn how to stick to a budget."

*End Confessional*

"You think I'm going to eat this?" Gemini laughed as she saw Chef's 'breakfast'. "This is pathetic."

"I'll eat it!" Max piped up as she had her tray filled with food.

"Of course you will." Gemini said as she turned away and sat down without any food.

"Wait up!" Rocco said his sister to where she was sitting. "We need to talk."

"No we don't!" Gemini scolded. "Are you trying to get a target on our backs?"

"What do you mean?" Rocco asked.

"If people think we are close, then we are done." Gemini said, dragging her nail across her throat to emphasize her point.

*Confessional*

Gemini: "I don't care if he gets targeted, but I'm not trying to go home first."

Rocco: "You know what? Gemini is right. I need to start thinking with my head. So from now on, I'm all strategy. I'll start by turning up the charm all the way."

*End Confessional*

Rocco spotted Aria and walked up to her, clearing his throat. "Hey girl," He said, catching her attention. "I'm just gonna say it; you are damn fine." He flashed his signature smile at her.

Aria blushed lightly. "Me?"

Rocco nodded. "You're the best-looking girl here."

Aria was a bit flustered but offered a genuine smile.

*Confessional*

Aria: "I'm definitely not used to being approached like this. I didn't think I was pretty enough."

*End Confessional*

The two chatted for a bit longer, and then Rocco walked away just as Sydney, Lumie, and Lucette sat down.

"You seem happy." Lumie noticed as she tentatively ate a bite of her meal. "Does that guy like your or something?"

"Me?" Aria asked. "No way."

"I'm no expert on boys." Lucette said. "But I'd say it seems so."

Aria pondered their words. "Maybe," She admitted. "but I'm not here for a guy. I trust you guys way more."

Lumie smiled. "I feel the same way,"

*Confessional*

Sydney: "Looks like the love spell I cast on Aria in her sleep is working to some degree."

*End Confessional*

The contestants continued to slowly eat their slop as Chris entered the room. "Who's ready for pain?"

"I am!" Luca shouted.

"Well today's challenge will be painless." Chris said.

"Aww…" Luca whined, disappointed.

Chris looked annoyed with him but didn't say anything else to him as he turned back to the rest of the players. "Everyone outside. Pronto."

The contestants all left their trays behind and begrudgingly followed Chris into the backyard.

Everyone lined up, waiting for Chris to explain the rules. "Why am I only counting 21 of you?" Chris asked.

"Maybe you can't count." Greta said.

Chris ignored her. "Seriously, one of you are missing."

"Oh yeah." Ty said. "Wes is still sleeping."

"Ugh, are you serious?" Chris said as he called up Chef.

A few minutes later, Chef dragged an unhappy Wes out.

"Which one of you said something?" Wes grumbled.

Everyone looked at Ty.

"Chris would have found out eventually." Ty defended himself.

"You're playing with fire kid." Wes snapped as he pulled out his lighter and tried to hold it to Ty's face, but Ty was too tall to reach.

"Just shut up." Chris said, annoyed. "We are trying to film a show here."

*Confessional*

Wes: "This kid is asking for it."

Heaven: "Wes seems to have lots of unexplained and irrational anger within himself…I'm praying for him."

Kyle: "I don't understand why some people here are so aggressive all of the time. Like, Wes and Wynda need to just chill."

*End Confessional*

"Anyways, can I get on with the rules now?" Chris asked.

"Please do." Benny responded.

"I'd like to welcome a special guest…everyone say hello to Elissa Slateport!" Chris announced.

A woman with tan skin, long red hair, and a tall, slim figure walked out of the mansion and joined Chris. She was dressed in a form fitting gray dress and gave the contestants elegant wave.

"Is that THE Elissa Slateport?" Kendall cooed.

"Yes indeed." Chris replied. "Accomplished model and actress Elissa Slateport is here for today's challenge."

*Confessional*

Kendall: "Elissa Slateport is a fashion icon! I feel inferior in her presence."

Maisie: "I have so much respect for Elissa and how she doesn't take anything from anyone."

Mikael: "I don't know why everyone is so excited. I've literally never heard of Elissa Slateport in my life."

*End Confessional*

"Listen up!" Elissa called out. "Today each team will have to select two members to act as models while the rest of the team dresses them. Then they will walk down the runway for me, Chris, and Chef Hatchett to judge. We will all give you a score based on your balance of creativity, style, and runway presence. The team with the highest cumulative score wins."

"Now this is a challenge I can get behind." Kendall murmured, a smile on his face.

*Confessional*

Wynda: "Well, there I was, expecting some rough physical challenge, but it turns out we are just playing glorified dress up."

Leo: "I have like no fashion sense whatsoever, at least compared to some other people here. I wish we could just have an arm-wrestling competition or something. Then I'd have a better shot."

*End Confessional*

"But this is no normal fashion show." Elissa piped up. "As you can see behind me, there is a bin full of clothes. You guys will have 30 seconds to grab whatever you can before the time is over."

"But you guys need to pick your models first. I know none of you look as good as Ms. Slater." Chris said flirtatiously, giving her a smirk. She rolled her eyes as he finished. "But choose a guy and a girl that look halfway decent."

"Okay well I'm the obvious choice." Rocco muttered.

"Any objections?" Lumie asked. No one said anything. "Who should be our female model then?"

"How about Aria?" Sydney suggested.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" Aria said sheepishly.

"I think she should do it." Lucette smiled.

"I agree." Rocco decided.

"Wow, thanks guys." Aria's face was red, but she had a smile on her face.

The Savage Snakes were struggling to pick a model.

"I want to be one of the models!" Maisie shouted.

"Oh, please." Gemini rolled her eyes. "I'd rather even have Max be one of the models over you."

"Don't drag me into this." Max threw her hands up defensively.

"Maisie is way prettier than you, Gemini." Kendall piped up.

"Excuse me?" Gemini replied in anger.

"Okay guys, there's an easy way to solve this…" Camille said quietly.

Benny was the only one who heard her through the yelling.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Benny yelled, silencing his team.

"I mean…I could be the model." Camille started. "I think you three should help out with dressing the models, since you guys have the best sense of style."

"Fine." Gemini sighed.

"You are right about that." Maisie replied.

*Confessional*

Kendall: "Looks like I will have to wait for my modeling debut until AFTER the show."

*End Confessional*

"You can be the model then, Camille." Reggie declared. "But which one of us guys should go up there?"

"Me!" Luca shot his hand up.

"You're kidding, right?" Kaisa asked, crossing her arms.

"Knowing you, you'll probably jump off the stage or something." Mikael groused.

"Why don't you be the model Reggie." Gemini purred, giving him a sultry look. "You certainly look like one."

Reggie looked around, confused for a brief second. "I mean, I'll do it if no one else wants to do it."

*Confessional*

Reggie: "I'm pretty sure Gemini was just trying to flirt with me, and it literally came out of nowhere."

Kaisa: "I can see right through Gemini. I'm not going to say anything to anyone…but she definitely belongs on a team called the Snakes…"

*End Confessional*

"I think you should do it." Leo said.

"Alright, I will." Reggie replied with a shrug.

"Have you guys reached a decision?" Elissa inquired.

Both teams nodded.

"We have picked Aria and Rocco." Heaven announced.

"Camille and I will do it." Reggie said.

"Perfect." Chris said. "The models cannot help get clothes, but the rest of you, get ready…set…go!"

The contestants raced toward the bin of clothes, everyone grabbing anything in sight.

Wynda had the most stuff and began running toward her mat. Leo ran up in front of her and caught her by surprise, ripping everything out of her hands. "Sorry!" Leo yelled genuinely as he placed the stuff on his matt.

Wynda went to go snatch it back up, but Chris stopped her. "Once something touches the mat, you can no longer take it."

"Oh come on!" Wynda yelled.

"Sorry, just trying to help my team." Leo shrugged.

"You'll regret this." Wynda glared at Leo.

"Don't worry about it man." Reggie whispered. "It's her fault for letting her guard down."

By then, the thirty seconds were over. The Savage Snakes had a much larger bounty of clothes than the Feral Foxes did.

"You guys have 30 minutes to get your models ready!"

The Foxes all looked down at the lack of options that they had. "We have like…nothing." Rocco said.

"Well, let's try to make the best of it." Lumie suggested as she began to file through the options they had.

The Savage Snakes got right to work.

"I'll take it from here." Gemini announced as she bent over to pick something up.

Maisie shoved her out of the way. "No, I think I will."

"Hands off!" Gemini slapped Maisie's wrist. "You don't even have a good sense of fashion. Look at what your wearing."

"Excuse me?" Maisie growled.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Leo separated the two of them.

"We are getting nowhere…" Camille lamented.

The Foxes were working diligently, trying to match different outfits together.

"Hey Contestants!" Chris announced suddenly. "I forgot to mention, you will be able to go steal clothes from the other team at the halfway point. Which is…right now. You have 1 minute to either steal from the other team or defend your own wardrobes!"

Wynda was the first to react as she bolted towards the Snake's. Leon got in a defensive position, but she lunged into him, tackling him to the floor instead of pushing past him. She held him down in an uncomfortable position.

"Get off him!" Sydney yelped from behind her. "This about winning, not revenge."

Wynda sighed as she got off him and ran, grabbing a few articles of clothing and taking them back to her team.

Most of the Snakes were on the offensive as the Foxes desperately tried to fend them off. By the time the minute was over, the Foxes had almost nothing in comparison to the Snakes.

"You guys have 15 minutes left, so start making your final decisions." Chris announced.

"What are we going to do now?" Ty asked, looking at their selection.

"Well, I'd like to think I have a pretty good eye on how to dress." Damian said. He picked up a dressy white long sleeve shirt and black top hat. "This looks pretty nice, in my opinion."

"I could make it work." Rocco grabbed the clothes from Damian. "But we literally don't have any pants."

"We have these…" Lucette pulled a random swimsuit off the ground that was bright pink and covered in flamingos.

"Who even grabbed that?" Wes asked.

"Well, this is our only option." Wynda snatched the swim trunks and threw them at Rocco. "Go put it on."

"This doesn't match at all!" Rocco whined.

"Just. Put. It. On." Wynda said slowly, with a tone of anger.

*Confessional*

Wynda: "I'm done with this stupid challenge. I'm here to compete, not pick out an outfit for some spoiled rich kid."

*End Confessional*

"What am I supposed to wear?" Aria asked.

"We have this." Lumie presented Aria with a peach colored dress with matching pumps.

"Oh, I love the color!" Aria said happily as she turned away to go change inside.

The other team was sorting through the large variety of options they had. "These are so pretty; you have to wear them!" Kendall mused cheerfully, handing Camille purple high heels.

"I don't know about these…" Camille seemed unsure. "I'll try them though."

"Camille!" Gemini yelled."Wear this!" She handed over a pair of high wasted red pants.

"OMG, this is so you!" Maisie found a purple blouse with a pink bomber jacket.

Camille looked overwhelmed but accepted everyone's suggestions as they moved onto to Reggie's outfit. Camille headed inside to get dressed.

"Look at this letterman's jacket! It just screams Reggie!" Kendall squealed.

"Now we're talking." Reggie smiled.

Maisie and Gemini quickly found matching black pants and shoes. Reggie seemed content with the outfit as he went to get changed.

"Five minutes left!" Chris announced.

Rocco and Aria stepped out of the house wearing their outfits.

"I look great!" Rocco beamed. "And you look good too." He added.

"Wow that's quite the outfit…" Heaven said with wide eyes as she looked at Aria.

The dress was very low cut and formfitting. "No kidding." Wes said with a sneer. Aria looked slightly uncomfortable.

*Confessional*

Heaven: "I'd never wear something that…skimpy! But it's not my place to judge…"

Aria: "I know this outfit is a bit much, even for me. But I don't have a choice, and I can't disappoint my team."

*End Confessional*

Camille and Reggie were fully dressed and joined their team for last minute preparations.

"Time's up kids!" Chris announced. "Head to the dining hall!"

Everyone followed Chris into the mansion and saw that the dining hall was completely transformed into a full-blown runway. There was a large curtain, with a long walkway that lead to the judges.

"Wow this is so cool!" Luca said loudly.

"Don't get too excited." Damian warned. "This win is ours."

"Alright, Feral Foxes are going first." Elissa announced. "Pick which one of you are going now." She then sat down in her seat in between Chris and Chef.

"Ladies first." Rocco said.

"Are you sure?" Aria seemed uncertain.

"I insist." Rocco's eyes shined with mischief. "Break a leg."

Aria took a deep breath and turned toward her teammates. "Don't forget to walk like a model." Lumie gave her a smile.

"I think I'm just gonna focus on not falling off the stage." Aria huffed.

"Fair enough."

The lights dimmed in the room as Aria peaked her head out of the curtain. "Well here goes nothing." Aria whispered to herself as she revealed herself and walked out onto the runway. She could hear her teammates encouraging her in the background.

Aria kept up a neutral expression as she walked down the path in front of her.

"It's a bit…adventurous." Chris noted.

"Which is something I can appreciate." Elissa said with the ghost of a smile.

Chris held up a score of 7.8, while Elissa selected a 9.2. Chef decided to give her and 8.5.

"Wow, you seem to have impressed Elissa." Chris said as Elissa nodded along.

Chef remained silent and Aria took this as her cue to turn around, and she quickly made her way back to her team.

"You did great!" Lucette smiled brightly as Aria was grateful that her turn was over.

"Can we get one of the Savage Snakes out here?" Elissa inquired.

"I guess it's my turn." Reggie said as he went out on the stage. He had a confident swagger to his walk.

"I like the confidence." Chris complimented.

"It's a bit too safe for my liking." Elissa critiqued. "I feel like this is something you'd actually wear."

"I agree." Chef said as he pondered what score to give.

Chris gave a score of 9.3 while Chef decided on a 7.8 and Elissa held up a solid 6.

"Your team shouldn't have been so simple." Elissa muttered as Reggie made his way back.

*Confessional*

Reggie: "I mean, Elissa's not wrong. This is something I would wear normally."

Benny: "See, it's too simple! The team really could have used an out of the box idea to spice things up. And trust me, I'm full of those."

*End Confessional*

Rocco strutted out next, not feeling any fear as he smiled at the judges.

"You are like a pro!" Chris was wowed. "You can pull off even swimwear!"

"Have you done this before?" Elissa asked, genuinely impressed.

"Perhaps." Rocco said, not confirming or denying her question.

Chris gave a solid ten while both Elissa and Chef gave Rocco a 9.1.

Camille was the last to go, and she did her best to stay upright in the uncomfortable shoes she was given. She went slowly, step by step as she reached the judges.

"This outfit seems unfocused…" Chris said with an odd look on his face.

"I kinda like how wild it is." Elissa admitted.

"I know I'd never wear it." Chef said.

Chef gave a 7.8, Chris a 7.6, and Elissa an 8.9.

Camille gave a nervous smile and slowly made her way back to her teammates.

"I'll now calculate the final scores." Chris said as the contestants gathered around him. "The Savage Snakes got a total of…47.4 points."

"Not too bad…" Mikael observed. "I still don't think we won though." He muttered to Luca next to him.

"And the Foxes score 53.7 points, which means they win!"

"Yes!" Lumie shouted as the Foxes cheered all around her.

"Good job, team." Kyle pumped his fist into the air excitedly.

The Snakes look dejected. "This is all the fault of you two!" Gemini said while pointing her finger at Maisie and Kendall.

"Us? Yo-" Maisie began before being cut off by Chris.

"Nominations are in an hour, so I suggest you start campaigning instead of arguing." Chris revealed.

A short while later, the contestants cleaned themselves up after the challenge.

"Who should we nominate?" Camille asked her female roommates.

"I have a few ideas…" Kaisa trailed off as she stared at Gemini and Maisie who sat angrily on opposite sides of the room.

*Confessional*

Camille: "I'm actually kind of glad our team is having some drama. It keeps the heat off of me, since I knew people might want to blame me as one of the models."

*End Confessional*

Max pulled Kaisa and Camille into the hallway. "Can we please put up Gemini? I'm so tired of her negativity."

"Works for me." Kaisa said coolly.

Camille nodded in agreement.

In the boys room, no one was happy about the loss. "I should have been one of the models." Luca lamented.

"I wish I was one too. Camille looked so stiff up there." Benny agreed.

*Confessional*

Reggie: "Man, people seem to be blaming the models. Good thing I have safety."

*End Confessional*

"Who should we nominate?" Benny whispered into Luca's ear.

"Well, Max seems like she will slow us down in the future." Luca responded. Benny nodded, considering the information.

Reggie was back in his normal clothes as he pondered the future of the team. "I know you guys are close," He spoke to Kendall. "But Gemini and Maisie gotta go up. We can't have drama distracting our team."

"What?" Kendall seemed shocked. "Maisie was fine. Gemini got in the way."

"I agree with Reggie." Said Leo. "We need complete unity."

"It's not fair!" Kendall yelled as he stormed off into the bathroom.

"I'll vote with you guys." Mikael offered to Reggie and Leo.

*Confessional*

Mikael: "I'm following the numbers this first week."

*End Confessional*

"Perfect," Leo said. "Anyways, Nominations are probably gonna start soon."

Just as he said that, Chris's voice began to blare through the speakers. "Attention all Savage Snake members, please report to the living room IMMEDIATELY."

Everyone sighed as they obeyed, making their way to the living room.

It was completely silent as everyone took their seats, grabbing one of the tablets.

"Alright, each of you will select two people that you want to see get nominated. After the nominations are locked, your votes will be revealed. As a reminder, the elimination votes later in the week will be anonymous, but these ones are not." Chris explained.

Everyone's screens lit up as they were presented with the faces of their teammates. They all carefully chose their nominees.

After a few tense minutes, the screens went blank as the TV lit up.

_"And the nominees are…Maisie and Gemini."_

Everyone stared at the words on the screen.

"Are you kidding me?" Gemini shouted.

The text on the screen multiplied as the nomination votes were shown, with the first name being the voter and the second two names being who they nominated.

_Nomination Votes:_

_Benny: Max and Camille_

_Camille: Maisie and Gemini_

_Gemini: Maisie and Kendall_

_Kaisa: Maisie and Gemini_

_Leo: Maisie and Gemini_

_Luca: Max and Camille_

_Maisie: Gemini and Camille_

_Max: Gemini and Kendall_

_Mikael: Maisie and Gemini_

_Reggie: Maisie and Gemini_

"Gemini and Maisie, I'm sorry, but you've been nominated, and one of you will be leaving this week." Chris said with fake sadness.

"Thanks alot guys!" Maisie said sarcastically. "Really cool of y'all." She then stormed off. Kendall was hot on her heels, trying to calm her down.

"I actually agree with her for once." Gemini sighed before leaving the room.

"Well, that happened." Benny stated, trying to slice through the tension.

Everyone else left the room, one by one, heading back to their rooms as it sunk in that the game was starting. Now, they'd have to choose who to vote for.

"Well, it's only week one and the drama has started." Chris began the outro. "Who will go home; Maisie or Gemini? And who will be crowned as the next pair of Team Captains? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Club!"

**Well that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Sorry that this challenge probably wasn't the most exciting, but I promise I have some good ones in store! It's still the first week and I'm laying the grounds with the format and such, and I don't want to worry about a challenge with a bunch of moving parts. Thanks for understanding!**

**I hope you still enjoyed though! Tell me your thoughts on the nominations and the episode as a whole in a review :D**

**Who do you think will be the first person eliminated from Total Drama Club?**

**Anyways, Thanks so much for reading!**

**See you next episode for our first elimination and second captain challenge!**

**-Pool Party Leblanc**


	7. Episode Four: Champion Eaters

**Welcome Back to Total Drama Club!**

**This is the fourth episode, and we have finally arrived at the first elimination! Just a little warning, there are spoilers for who goes home at the bottom of the chapter, so be careful.**

**But first, I owe you guys an explanation for why I've been gone. I had my last week of school, which means finals. Those sucked, but I got through them and then went on vacation shortly after school let out. Anyways, I'm here now, and now it is summer break, so I will have way more time to write and chapters will come out much more often, which is great news. **

**Anyways, onto the chapter. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

It was an unusually quiet morning as the contestants all sat in the dining room, silently eating their breakfast.

There were slight whispers of people discussing the upcoming elimination, but no major conversations were taking place.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" Chris asked as he strolled into the dining hall.

"Because you force us to wake up hella early." Wes murmured defiantly.

"Well I have some news that may brighten some of you up." Chris smiled at the contestants. "I'm here to announced that periodically throughout the season, the winning team will have a fun reward."

"Really?" Lumie said, suddenly interested in what Chris had to say.

"Today, the winning team gets to go to a Cat Cafe!" Chris announced.

"That's totally awesome!" Sydney threw her hands in the air excitedly.

"Not really." Wes crossed his arms.

*Confessional*

Wes: "I don't care about cats, and cats don't care about me. This reward is more of a punishment than anything."

Sydney: "Who doesn't love getting cuddled by a fluffy little cat?"

*End Confessional*

"Don't worry though, you'll be back in time for the elimination." Chris cleared up.

"Good." Rocco responded. "I don't want to miss out on anything." He gave his sister and uncertain glance.

*Confessional*

Gemini: "I can tell Rocco is worried about me, but he really shouldn't be. My team is bound to keep me, and if the roles were reversed, I'd be rooting for him to go home."

*End Confessional*

"You guys leave for the cafe right now, so everyone on the Feral Foxes need to go outside." Chris explained.

The eleven members of the winning team got up, and Piper and Jolanda, the producers, followed behind. "We don't want to miss out on any good footage." Piper explained to the host.

"As if we are going to get exciting footage at a cat cafe." Jolanda said. "I'm more of a dog person."

"That doesn't matter, let's just go." Piper said as she stepped out of the mansion, with Jolanda tentatively following behind.

"The rest of you guys have the day to discuss strategy before tonight's elimination." Chris finished before exiting the room.

After half of the contestants and the producers left, the room fell quiet once again.

Camille got up and walked away from the others without a word.

*Confessional*

Camille: "It's been a long week. Of course, I'm so grateful to be here, but I underestimated how stressful this game is! I was so close to being nominated, and I just need some time to myself."

*End Confessional*

"This is the perfect spot..." Camille murmured to herself. She was on the roof of the mansion, next to the pool. She leaned against the railing, staring at the sun rising over the city of Los Angeles. She smiled to herself, feeling peaceful.

Meanwhile in one of the Snake's bedroom, Kendall and Maisie were sitting down together.

"I can't believe I might be going home first!" Maisie seemed devastated.

Kendall furrowed his brows. "You need to get yourself together girl!"

She looked up from the floor. "What do you mean?"

"Where's the feisty Maisie I know?" Kendall asked. "I haven't seen you like this yet."

"You're right," Maisie stood up, her face hardening. "I need to get myself together."

*Confessional*

Kendall: "I know I haven't known her for long, but I've never seen Maisie act like this!"

Maisie: "You know, even the toughest people break down sometimes...Don't judge me!"

*End Confessional*

Elsewhere, Benny and Luca walked into the game room, scanning the various arcade games and pool tables.

Out of nowhere, Gemini materialized behind them. "Hey!"

Luca and Benny both flinched, looking in her direction.

"What do you want?" Luca asked.

"I just wanted to hang out with two..." Gemini gulped. "_Friends_."

"We are friends?" Benny's eyebrows shot up.

"Well of course!" Gemini said with a fake smile. "And do you know what friends do for each other?"

"No." Benny said with a deadpanned expression.

"They vote to keep each other in this game." Gemini responded.

"Really?" Luca questioned.

"Of course!" Gemini replied. "I hope you consider keeping me here."

"We will," Benny replied as he turned around, pulling Luca behind him. "See you later."

"Bye!" Gemini waved before exiting the room. Her smile fell as she entered the hallway.

*Confessional*

Gemini: "Pretending to be nice to those two fools was harder than I thought it'd be. But I HAVE to stay."

*End Confessionals*

"So are we actually voting for her to stay?" Luca inquired back in the game room.

"Yes." Benny answered as he turned on one of the retro arcade games.

*Confessional*

Luca: "Benny is kind of like the brains, so I'll just do what he says. I really think Maisie should go anyways."

Benny: "I really don't care who goes, but I guess I'll try and keep Gemini. At least she took the time to talk to me."

*End Confessional*

The rest of the boys on their team were upstairs, lounging around.

"Alright, serious question." Reggie started. "Who are we keeping?"

"I don't have a preference." Leon said. "I don't really want anyone to go."

"Do you know what game you signed up for?" Mikael asked. "I mean, they both have to go eventually."

"Yeah, I guess so." Reggie responded. "But I think we should keep Maisie. She seems like more of a team player."

"She still totally screwed us over during the last challenge." Mikael pointed out. "But Gemini is so annoying and negative...and she lost us the challenge too."

Reggie looked to Leo for support. "I can go either way." Leo said with a shrug.

"We can decide later. We still have time." Mikael pointed out.

*Confessional*

Mikael: "And by we decide, that means I will decide. I have a feeling I can sway Reggie and Leo to do whatever I want."

Reggie: "I guess I'll see what everyone else wants to do. I know I'm kind of like our leader right now, but it's important to let the other members of the team be heard."

*End Confessional*

The Feral Foxes arrived at the cat cafe.

"I want to pet them all!" Sydney squealed as she ran forward, petting the plethora of unsuspecting cats. Some of her teammates followed close behind, tentatively placing a hand on the cats.

"They are so cute!" Lumie said as she pet a small tabby cat.

"I wish I could keep one." Aria murmured next to Lumie.

"Me too." Ty grinned brightly.

*Confessional*

Ty: "I just love animals, and it's cool to see that Aria does too."

Rocco: "I don't know how I feel about petting random cats this place probably found on the street...but I will do it to be a part of the team, I suppose."

*End Confessional*

Rocco looked unsure as he began to pet one of the cats near Aria. The cat instantly purred and nuzzled it's head against Rocco.

"Aww, I think that one likes you!" Aria smiled. Rocco returned her smile.

Lucette watched from afar, silently playing with one of the kittens.

"You like 'em?" Damian asked gesturing to the cats as he suddenly appeared behind her. She looked startled. "Sorry for frightening you."

"I guess so. I'm not used to being around animals like this." Lucette replied.

"What do you mean?" Damian asked.

"My parents would never allow anything like this. Although I guess they really didn't allow anything..." She trailed off as she realized what she was saying. "Just forget I said anything."

"If you say so." Damian stated simply as he walked off toward the main group.

*Confessional*

Damian: "That was weird...I feel like Lucette is hiding something, and I'd be interested in finding out what it is."

Lucette: "Ugh, sometimes I talk about my family without thinking. And honestly, they are the last people I want to think about right now. This game is already stressful enough."

*End Confessional*

"Want to join us?" Kyle offered Wes to have a spot near him and the others.

"I've already said I don't want to be near the cats! I don't want to be near him either." Wes growled as he leveled a glare at Ty, who had his back to Wes.

"Alright then..." Kyle said as he turned back around.

*Confessional*

Kyle: "I'm just trying to be nice to Wes, but he seems to always somehow take it the wrong way."

Wes: "Man, this show wants me to do a bunch of things that are just flat out stupid and a waste of time. I''m just here to collect my money and get on with it."

*End Confessional*

"Alright everyone, we need to head back to the mansion!" Piper announced.

"Aww, already?" Sydney gave one last pat on the head to the cat she was holding, and then joined her team as they filed out of the cafe.

Back at the Mansion, the Savage Snakes were getting dressed for the elimination.

"What do you think?" Maisie asked as she posed for Kendall. She was dressed in a sparkly, silver knee length dress.

"You look absolutely iconic!" Kendall cheered.

"So do you." Maisie complimented on Kendall who wore a deep purple silk tuxedo.

They were waiting in the living room for the rest of their teammates to arrive. "I can't wait to watch Gemini go home." Kendall said as he sunk onto the couch.

"Me too." Maisie replied.

Just then, the rest of the males on the Savage Snakes walked in. Reggie wore a simple gray tuxedo, while Mikael had on a black tuxedo, black top hat, and held oakwood cane with 8 ball decoration. Leon was adorned in a black single breasted fur shawl collar overcoat, dark yellow undershirt, a black pants, a black leather shoes and a black fedora.

"The three of you look great!" Kendall said as he gazed over at them.

"We are here too!" Luca said as him and Benny materialized from behind Reggie. Luca wore a green dress shirt with cargo pants, and Benny had a similar outfit that was red instead.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Kendall replied.

Before Luca could press the issue further, Gemini entered the room, with Camille and Kaisa close behind.

Gemini wore a short red dress. Her arms were crossed as she stood near Kaisa. "Did you not know we were dressing up nice for this?" Gemini asked, giving Kaisa a pointed look.

Kaisa was dressed in a black t-shirt with hot pink ties going over it, plus Black ripped jeans and hot pink boots. "I don't have to wear a dress if I don't want to." Kaisa said coolly.

Max was the last member of the team to arrive.

"I wish I looked as good as you!" Max said as she fawned over Camille's Purple velvet tuxedo, blue wedge heels, and a red bow tie choker.

"You look good, girl!" Camille complimented Max's dark blue strapless dress and black flats.

"Thanks, but I disagree." Max responded.

*Confessional*

Max: "I don't even know why I brought this dress! I look terrible in it!"

*End Confessional*

"Alright, you are all here." Chris said as he appeared, dressed in a light blue tuxedo. "Please follow me to the elimination room."

Chris lead the contestants into the elimination chamber. He guided the Savage Snakes to the set of green bleachers. The orange set of bleachers next to them was empty. "The Feral Foxes will be here soon."

Chris then took his place at a lectern in front of a monitor. "Gemini, Maisie, please take your spots in the elimination chairs."

The two girls got up and made their way to the seats, both glaring at each other. On the other side of the room, the Foxes silently filed in, still dressed in their regular clothes as they climbed the bleachers and took a seat.

"Alright, one by one, I'll call one member of the Savage Snakes to head to the voting booth to decide who they want to see go home. But first." Chris started, with a grin on his face. "I'll allow both of the nominees a chance to give a final plea for why they should stay. Maisie, you are first."

Maisie stood up and faced her teammates. "Well, I know I didn't have the best showing during the last challenge, but I really hope you guys give me a second chance. I want to prove that I'm a team player." Maisie made eye contact with Kendall. "I want to get to know you all better. Also, thank you to Kendall for standing by me this week." Maisie concluded as she sat down.

"Gemini, now it's your chance to speak." Chris instructed.

"Well, I think it's obvious why I should stay. Not only am I better than Maisie in the looks department, but I'm clearly a much bigger asset in challenges. She totally dropped the ball last time." Gemini had a confident look on her face. "Maisie is totally miserable all of the time, and you guys don't want to deal with that, right? Thank you!" Gemini gave a fake smile as she sat back down, crossing her legs.

*Confessional*

Maisie: "If I would have known Gemini was going to insult me in her speech, I would have given it to her ten times worse!"

Gemini: "If these people vote me off, they are dumber than I thought they were."

*End Confessional*

"Well on that note…" Chris said. "Let's get on with the voting. Reggie, you won't vote unless there is a tie. And remember, all votes are anonymous. Well, unless you tell someone your vote."

First up was Kendall. He quickly voted for Gemini without hesitation. "You deserve to go home after going off on my girl Maisie like that. I won't miss you."

"Luca, it's your turn."

Luca smiled and sprinted to the voting booth. "I vote for Maisie! She's like, never spoken to me ever."

Kaisa was the next voter. "This is an easy decision. Maisie's a much bigger asset to the team, so Gemini has got to go."

"See ya!" Max said happily as she voted for Gemini. "You are the cruelest girl I've ever met, and this is karma."

Benny was up next, and he selected Maisie. "Luca and I agreed that this was our joint decision." He explained as he turned back around.

Leo was the next in the voting booth, and he ultimately decided to vote for Gemini. "You mentioned that Maisie is bad for morale, but you are even worse. Sorry." Leo finished as he left the voting booth.

Mikael also voted for Gemini. "One down, many more to go." He whispered quietly to the camera.

Camille was the last to vote. "Looks like you'll be the first to go." Camille said as she confirmed her vote for Gemini. "Maybe if you were nicer, things would be different."

Camille turned on her heel and joined the rest of her team. "Alright everyone the votes are in. Gemini, Maisie, one of you are about to go home and will need to leave the mansion IMMEDIATELY." Chris said. "And by a vote of 6-2…" Both Maisie and Gemini looked directly at Chris, neither looking very worried. "Gemini, you've been eliminated."

"WHAT?!" Gemini shot up, clenching her fists. "Are you people crazy?" She yelled. Chef grabbed Gemini's arm and began dragging her outside. "I hope you guys lose every challenge!" She screamed at her former team.

"I'll miss you, sis!" Rocco called after her, which heightened her rage.

Suddenly, she was outside, and Chef tossed her into a limo. "Enjoy your ride in the Lameosine from Season 2." Chef gave a toothy grin as he slammed the door shut.

"Wait!" Gemini shouted. "I command you to come back here!"

Her protests fell on deaf ears.

Back inside the mansion, everyone took a sigh of relief seeing that she was gone. "Thanks for keeping me y'all." Maisie offered her team a small smile. "It feels even better now that Gemini is gone."

"I totally agree." Max gave Maisie a high five.

"Anyways, now that the elimination is over, let's get to our next challenge! Everyone head out to the backyard!"

"Can we at least change first?" Camille asked.

"No time!" Chris denied her request. "You guys are gonna love this challenge."

*Confessional*

Kaisa: "If Chris is looking forward to a challenge, that probably means it's going to be horrible."

*End Confessional*

The contestants all look disgusted as they saw a long table with folding chairs in the backyard. However, the 21 glasses of Juggy Chunks are what made them all seem grossed out.

"Those are nasty!" Maisie shouted.

"Are they at least fresh?" Benny asked, plugging his nose from the putrid stench.

"No, they are still expired." Chris said. "But only by a couple of days, not years. We learned our lesson during Pahkitew Island. No way are we pumping all of your stomachs."

"Well that's reassuring." Mikael huffed sarcastically.

"You'll be fine." Chris smiled. "Now everyone take your seats!"

The contestants reluctantly got into their chairs and waited for the challenge to start. "Remember, this challenge will decide who the team Captains are. The first person on each team to finish their entire serving of Juggy Chunks wins the challenge. Now go!" Chris set off an airhorn.

"Here goes nothing." Lumie sighed as she reluctantly tipped the glass toward her lips.

Lucette quickly began to down her glass.

*Confessional*

Lucette: "Maybe if I don't think about it, it won't be so bad."

*End Confessional*

Lucette suddenly looked alarmed as she got up from her chair and threw up on the ground behind her.

*Confessional*

Lucette: "Okay, that didn't work. It still tasted a bit revolting."

*End Confessional*

Kaisa was taking small sips and looked a little queasy.

"It can't be that bad!" Luca told her as he picked up his cup and clinked it against Benny's.

*Confessional*

Luca: "You know it's going to be good when it's not FDA approved."

*End Confessional*

Wynda was struggling to keep down her juggy chunks nearby.

*Confessional*

Wynda: "Like I've said a thousand times now, can they please just give us another physical challenge? I'm over these stupid challenges. I mean, eating? No one wants to do that competitively."

Max: "Now this is a challenge I can get behind!"

*End Confessional*

Max was already halfway done with her glass while most people had just started.

Seeing her quick progress motivated Kendall to start drinking faster. He tried to chew as fast as possible, but some of it fell out of his mouth and onto his clothes. "NO!" He cried out. "Not my precious tuxedo!" He shot up and ran back into the mansion.

*Confessional*

Kendall: "I'm sorry, but no challenge is worth sacrificing my clothes."

*End Confessional*

On the opposite side of the table, Ty and Wes were both drinking quickly, giving each other glances every few seconds.

*Confessional*

Wes: "If I win this challenge, that's one step closer to Ty being out of here."

Ty: "I feel like I need to win this challenge, so I'm drinking as fast as possible. But I do feel guilty, because there is meat in here, but I'll just try to ignore it, I suppose."

*Confessional*

"You aren't going to drink any?" Sydney asked Aria.

"I'm a vegetarian. I can't!" Aria explained.

"I'M DONE!" A shout interrupted their conversation.

"And Max is our winner for the Savage Snakes!" Chris announced as Max stood up proudly, showing off her empty glass.

*Confessional*

Max: "First Gemini leaves, and now I'm Team Captain? Best day ever!"

Rocco: "I really want to win this challenge in honor of my recently eliminated sister, but this food is just way too gross to eat."

*End Confessional*

"Now let's see which Feral Fox finishes first." Chris narrated.

"It'll be me." Damian said confidently.

Kyle looked up and saw that Damian was nearly done.

*Confessional*

Kyle: "If I want to win, I need to go all in right now."

*End Confessional*

Kyle took the glass and tipped the entire thing into his mouth, swallowing all of the Juggy Chunks. He looked nauseous for a few moments, but managed to keep it down.

"Kyle wins for the Foxes!"

*Confessional*

Kyle: "I'm Team Captain, which is pretty cool. Hopefully this week we can stop some of the drama going on within our team."

*End Confessional*

"Congrats Kyle!" Heaven offered a sweet smile to the boy.

"Thank you." He grinned back.

"Well, that's all of the time we got today." Chris began closing the episode off. "Our first elimination, and the second pair of Team Captains! What will happen next time? You'll have to tune in next time. Right here on Total Drama Club!"

* * *

**Lameosine - Gemini**

Gemini's body language showed how angry she was. "I cant believe those fools kicked me off first!" She balled her fists. "This was supposed to be my show!"

She stomped her foot in annoyance. "And even worse, my brother is still in the game! All I wanted to do was outlast that annoying jerkwad."

"I swear, if I'm still grounded when I get home, there will be hell to pay." She finished, staring darkly out the window.

* * *

_Remaining Contestants:_

_Feral Foxes:_

_Lucette_

_Ty_

_Aria_

_Sydney_

_Rocco_

_Lumie_

_Wynda_

_Wes_

_Kyle_

_Heaven_

_Damian_

_Savage Snakes:_

_Maisie_

_Kendall_

_Max_

_Reggie_

_Mikael_

_Camille_

_Leo_

_Kaisa_

_Benny_

_Luca_

_Eliminated Contestants:_

Gemini (22nd Place)

* * *

**With that, the first contestant is out of the game.**

**Also, as you've likely noticed, I added rewards for the teams. They aren't gonna happen every time, they are just fun little things I'll add in sometimes. They won't take up too much time, so don't worry about that.**

**Anyways, every time someone is eliminated, I'll give my thoughts on them.**

_Gemini: __Sorry that you had to leave so early Gemini, but someone has to go first! You were pretty mean and vile, which is ultimately kind of why you left. But I think deep down everyone likes reading about the mean girl type, even if they don't want to admit it. It was really fun writing for her as I loved coming up with her insults and making scenes of her being annoyed by basically anyone. Sorry again that you had to go first. I guess we will see if seeing you leave lights a fire under Rocco._

**I hope you enjoyed and please tell me your thoughts on the elimination!**

**As a side note, thanks so much to anyone that reviews! You guys really inspire me to write even if I'm in a slump, so just thank you for taking the time for showing me support. You guys are awesome.**

**Alright, I'l****l see you guys next time!**

**-Pool Party Leblanc**


End file.
